blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence/Amethyst Sentinel of Enigma/Transcript
---- Arc 2: Hunters of the Child of Sin Amathyst Sentinel of Enigma An unpleasant sensation fills his head as he sits up, noticing that, his entire body had been healed somehow. All he remembered was something sinking into him and a pair of orange irises staring at him seithr creeping around him, all of it...so unpleasant and the mere idea sends a renewed sense of trepidation through his mind. Nex : G-gah?! A loud sound of surprise as he gasps. His heart still races, eyes quickly looking around for that dreadful area, but it wasn’t anywhere in sight. Only the quiet sounds of night, hardly anyone was in the area. Buildings...the synthetic plants… no, he wasn’t in that place of death anymore. Was it a nightmare? That didn’t seem right, it felt real, but even so, Nex is allowed a brief sense of relief. Turning his gaze upward the first thing he sees is the sky now dark as night, starless but it felt welcoming compared to that wasteland of a place. That impassive yet imposing voice fills his ears as a hand abruptly touches his shoulder. ??? : Are you alright? Nex: ...Huh?! No! Don’t touch me god dammit let go-- (swipes at his hand, the man’s eyes don’t blink instead Nex looks away) I...I don’t… don’t touch me… ??? : I’m not going to hurt you...(draws his hand back) but I don’t blame you for the distrust. You were harmed in that place, and by many before that. Nex: Oh god, it was real… (closes his eyes and frowns) What—what was that place… and who are you? The man replies with a slight sigh, his raven colored hair sat at shoulder length, frayed out and spiked back slightly at the top which also was the place of a horn like helm which fit to his skull with a gem toward the middle of the metallic object. Perhaps what one could call a defining feature of his face which was quite pale and cold looking. ??? : Calm yourself Destroyer—no, Nex. As Nex got a better look at the man, he could tell he was older than him, taller too. Small violet eyes stare at him with no threatening feel behind them. As he moves himself, a piece of fabric which wrapped around his neck split back into two thick long tails move looking more like a thin mantle. They were torn at the end and glimmering with odd force at the tip, the center where it sat like a v had a violet orb within it. Walking near Nex, he had fitting black pants down into a pair of armored boots that had silver buckles on the side and top. The younger man takes a bit of a step back, still unfamiliar with him, and he holds his head down defensively with a scowl of uncertainty. The man with a defined look, stops and stares at him...He’d seen combat more than once by the plate over the buckles he wore,the armored braces on his arms, subtle chains linked between his belts it all made him have a constant battle ready look. Even so, the presence he had seemed imposing yet impossible to read beyond that. Aside the sharp violet eyes, the most defining feature the man had was a sleek helm like horns against his hair and those long tails of cloth. He seemed to have that odd incomplete look to him. The rest of his attire looked to be the remains of a uniform with a solid color trench which sat open with a flattened collar. ??? : You don’t trust the one who helped you? Well...whether or not you do, I would have protected you regardless Nex. Nex : Don’t take it personally—I don’t trust a lot of people. ...But I don’t understand though, why protect me? Who are you? Heilo : Heilo Vashtor, I’m with no one in terms of affiliation. My reasons for protecting you are my own… (closes his eyes as he tilts his head slightly) The one you just fought was a being called a Nefas, the “Blue Sin Subjects” beings of Seithr and negative forces from the boundary designed by humanity. Not just any Nefas either, he was one who was a bit...different from most. You were lucky I sensed you. Nex : … A Nefas…that guy was going to keep me in that place... Heilo : Yes, he was. (Opens his eyes) They’ve been waiting for you for a long time. Losing you is something they’d make sure to fight to stop...regardless of the pain it put you through. Nex : (Glances around looking for Cerea) There was someone with me… Heilo steps away, pointing a single hand to the bed aside from them. Cerea is there on one of the beds, seemingly asleep, but the signs of wounds covering her body brings the corners of Nex's mouth down to a frown. All that trouble he put her through put a feeling of discomfort in his mind. Heilo : (Offscreen as Nex shakes his head) ''She should waken soon. '''Nex' : Tch, damn I’m an idiot...I shouldn’t of gone there… Heilo : You’re only human right now. You’re going to have imperfections. Cerea slowly opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling for several seconds, then turns her head and looks at Nex and her savior. The bandages on her head fall off as she rubs it and sighs. Cerea : So it wasn’t just a bad dream, right? (Touches the wound on her shoulder and cringes in pain) Ow… yeah, it’s real. She had no shirt on, while her chest was covered in bandages and her brown jacket was lying on her bed. She blushes when she realizes and tries not to look at Nex. Cerea : Don’t look at me… it’s embarrassing… I guess you had to throw away my shirt, since it became a bloodied rag. Heilo : (Blinks once) I didn’t know what to do with it. He says it without any emotion at all and then returns his attention to Nex who makes eye contact once more with the man. Heilo : But no it wasn’t a dream. You went to the Abysmal Frontier, a place which has been consumed by timeless destruction, despair, and death from the calamity that ensued there during the Third War. (Nex follows his hand to see the top of the building which stood like a imperial palace) The “Cocoon” at the facility’s mouth is a reminder. Nex : … (Lowers his head) I don’t understand why the grimoire took me there… Heilo’s eyes close slightly, but he remains impassive in tone and look. Heilo : Its not for you to understand evidently. It appears your humanity pulled you away from that place it and clashed with the grimoire's desire to be there. Cerea puts on her jacket and zips it, so she wouldn’t get embarrassed, then sits up on her bed. Cerea : Humanity? So there definitely was something inhuman there... Heilo : Humanity...is their enemy. They are beings corrupted by the powers of the negative force of the boundary...given form, purpose, and connection by humanity. They’ve chosen to pave the path to complete destruction of the world to punish them for their sins. Nex : They...sound like the Azure Interface Primefields, being created by humanity I mean. (takes his concentration to Heilo) But the AIP are controlled by the governments aren’t they? Those things (closes his eyes slightly with thought) seem like they don’t know the meaning of the word control...but both were made by humanity…and both seem to know about the grimoire's power. Heilo doesn’t answer as he looks over someplace else, Nex assumes he didn’t feel like talking about the topic, so he drops it despite his curiosity. Heilo : I don’t know. All I know is that I couldn’t leave you with that Nefas, forcing you to consume harvests would lead to disaster for your soul and likely this world.'' (offscreen as Nex's frown of concern turns into a scornful scowl)'' You must grow, and attain strength on your own. Nex : Tch, I don’t “want” to eat that crap, (folds his arms as he keeps a disdained look) ''its just it was forced on me… '''Heilo' : Its important to be able to access the power as you need to. Consuming something is sometimes unavoidable when it comes to you or the enemy succeeding in their task. But its also important that its not glutinous...or the desire will overpower you. I’ve seen it one too many times. Cerea : Huh… well, then you know much about it, don’t you? (To herself) This guy has some secrets, but he’s unwilling to reveal them. Tch… curiosity killed the cat. Nex : (Puzzled frown as he thinks to himself) This guy knows a lot, wonder who he really is... but I guess its important to know the backlashes of this thing. (Frowns as he walks looking up at the sky) Hey, that guy...that “thing” did you...kill it? I mean, you were strong enough to help me...much as I hate to admit it if you didn’t come I would have been screwed pretty hard. Heilo : ...Invis. (Shakes his head) I didn’t kill him, no, I’ve been aware of the Nefas, but...defeating them isn’t my priority nor am I capable. One day however, I’ll learn what’s within that place. But you, you’re not ready to go there. Nex : I’m...not gonna go back there. (Leans his head back against the face of a building as he turns his gaze away) Those things would just capture me...and I really don’t want to think of staying in a place like that. Its kept hidden, so you know nothin good is goin' on there. Cerea : That nightmarish place… (shudders) even a thought about it gives me creeps… Nex : Yeah no kidding. The silence is broken as a shadow darts across and leaps forth with an indignant yell, causing Heilo to push Nex behind him as he takes stance. ??? ''': Don’t you dare touch him--! Heilo’s lance generates a deep aura around its strange body and an unmistakable blade strikes diagonally against the body of Heilo’s strange armament. His hollow stare bores into the shadowed figure who wore an expression of fierce passion to break through. They clash in the midnight, bouncing off each other once before Heilo gathers seithr to the lances tip and thrusts it forward with a strong motion, it then releases a shockwave of powerful energy of pure blackening violet energy. As the moonlight shines down, the shadow comes to light, and its revealed to be Imyo. '''Cerea : Imyo! Heilo : A...Beastkin? What would you wish with Nex? Imyo : I could ask you the same. I don’t remember ever seeing your face, and I’m protecting that boy. Retorts Imyo angrily as he slashes through the darkness, his blade gaining a blue tint across its surface as embers become inferno. Heilo seems a bit surprised for a moment at the beastkin's strength before he draws in closer. The blade drives itself at him in a blazing blur, Heilo twists his body and slashes him away with the massive blade at its end as it elongates and solidified for the attack. Imyo slides away, barely evading the sweeping edge of that dark blade, and growls. Heilo wore a singular wing of energy from his back as his eyes glimmer for a moment. Imyo : What the hell are you… that weapon… Heilo : Protecting him is my priority, not yours. And you're hiding secrets of your own... Nex : (Rushes out as he yells to the two) Wait! Stop! Cerea : Whoa, whoa, stop it! Imyo : I’m sorry? What? If you were protecting him, where on earth have you been for the past few months? Or his entire life? And why the hell was he in the Abysmal Frontier? Heilo : I just found him, if you were watching him then the better query is why you let him go. Nex : Ugh…both of you dammit, just wait! (The two stop for a moment hearing Nex clearly this time, as they both turn their attention to him) Imyo is my caretaker. But Imyo, this man isn’t threatening me, in fact he helped me, surprisingly. Imyo : Nex… (Drops his sword and rushes over past Heilo who doesn’t stop him, Imyo stops in front of Nex, before he holds him gently) Are you alright? And Cerea? (Looks at her) Nex : I’m fine…(Blinks as he runs his hand through his white hair) aside a bit shaken by what happened. Cerea : I’ll be fine, Imyo, don’t worry. Just a little banged up. Heilo : (Turns to the group) So you’ve...already obtained a guardian. I understand now. Imyo stares strongly at Nex with eyes full of concern and dampened anger toward Nex's disobidience. And Nex's eyes go to the side, knowing that he'd made a mistake that nearly cost him everything, putting Imyo through unneeded worry. Imyo : Dammit Nex I thought you were gone. (turns his attention back to him by moving Nex's gaze to look at him) tAs mad as I am it wouldn’t do any good to scold now...but that place, promise me you wont go there again, understand? There is NOTHING good for you there. Nex : (Nods keeping his disheartened frown) I understand...I just...the grimoire drug me there. Imyo : … I imagined… you however I must thank. (Looks back at Heilo) If not for you, Nex would be lost, and my cause for nothing. I sincerely thank you. Heilo: Think nothing of it. I am his protector, I had to intervene. Imyo: And I apologize for the reaction, but I need to be cautious when it comes to him...alot of people would kill to have him for his power. Cerea : Yeah, mister, we owe you for getting us out of that hellhole. If it weren’t for you, we’d be dead… or rather I’d be dead. (Looks at Imyo) So you tracked us down because of my transmitter? Heilo : You were defending him as his guardian, and I understand your point. (Offscreen as Nex looks at Imyo and Heilo with a concerned frown) Nex is after all sought out by many, you must do whatever you can to protect him. Imyo : (frowns) Yes, he is. And that’s how we found you, yeah. Locke tried to get a hold of you, and it didn’t go through. When I saw your last location to be the Abysmal Frontier, I rushed to find you two… (lowers his head as his ears droop severely) and for once I felt like I had no hope. Nex, you could have been lost forever to that place. They’d draw out the worst in you… I don’t ever want to see you fall to a fate like that. Cerea : But we’re alive, Imyo. That’s what important right now. Still, who knows what would have happened if we hadn't gotten out... Nex : I’m sorry...I wont do it again… but, wait, how do you know about that place? Imyo : My group has done things most wouldn’t. There is a reason the government is hunting us down, but I’ll tell you more when you’re older. As curious as he was, Nex didn't have a right to prod, and already in enough trouble as is he gives a small sigh and nods in understanding. Nex : Okay… Imyo : As long as you’re alright. (Turns to Heilo) Stranger, why do you call yourself Nex’s guardian? Heilo : Its one of my priorities to keep him safe, those are reasons of my own. Even if you are his protector, I will aid him when you can’t. Cerea : So you’re sorta Nex’s guardian angel? . Heilo : A “guardian angel”? If that is how you make sense of the idea. Imyo : I suppose that’s good enough for me...but I feel as though we should speak more. Why don’t you come back to the site with us? Offering it with a kind smile, Heilo’s weapon dissolves into a glyph and he walks back over to them. Glancing at Nex and then back at Imyo, the violet eyed man replies. Heilo : I have no objection to it, as I need to continue my talk with Nex. (Looks over toward a path leading out of the town) But if I go with you, I must bring another with me. Nex : You’re with someone else? Heilo : I am. But they were sleeping when I felt that Nex was endangered. While protecting you is a priority, my other priority is the person with me. Nex : … Another person… (To himself) Wonder what kind of a person would be traveling with this man, but maybe he’s protecting them. Imyo : That’s perfectly fine, you’re welcome to show when its best for you. You, however... (looks at Nex) you’re going back to the site, you’ve had enough for one day, and you’ve put me through a lot of worry. Nex : (Rubs his head with a sigh) Figured as much. (Looks over at Heilo, before turning to him) You coming over to where we are then later? Heilo : I will see you again shortly, but you should rest for now. (Puts his hand on Nex’s chest as he lowers slightly) ...did you consume their energy? Nex : (Blinks as he frowns, the touch still made him uneasy but he calms down) Don’t know, they didn’t feed me anything if that’s what you mean. Heilo : … (Stands back up removing his hand as he seemed a bit perplexed) Very well, if you feel fine that is all that matters. The frown across Nex’s face twists with uncertainty, that response didn’t exactly leave him feeling at ease. Nex : Is there somethin wrong with me? Did that guy do something? Heilo : (Shakes his head) Not that I could sense. (Closes his eyes before he turns and begins to walk away with long steps) Go now, I’ll come back when the sun rises. The black shadow that he seemed to resemble vanishes into the night, and lastly the long mantle tails are a sign of his final departure as Nex gives a focused huff. Imyo : What an odd sort, (picks up his blade, clicking it back into its sheathe) suppose we’ll hear more from him tomorrow. Nex, Cerea, lets go. Cerea : Okay. Nex : (Watches the spot he’d vanished to thinking to himself) Heilo Vashtor...just who was that guy? Imyo : (Offscreen as Nex continues to stare) Nex. Nex : (Looks back and walks over) Huh? Yeah I heard, I’m coming. He follows behind the others through the quiet streets, the man left behind. Folding his arms as he thinks to himself silently until the noise settles into rustling of a few trees, and at last they reach the site again. Cerea breaks off toward her cot, but before she could enter—Nex asks her to stop for a moment. Nex : Wait… I… shouldn’t of put you through that, wasn’t trying to get you hurt. (puts his hand to his head as he sighs) If you hate me for it, that’s fine, I don’t care-- (Shakes his head, fixing his verbage) I mean I understand. I’m a dangerous person after all… Cerea : Um… yeah, you probably shouldn’t… but it was fun… kinda. And I don’t think you’re so dangerous after all. (Smiles) More like… um, mysterious and awesome in your own way. There’s nothing to hate you for. Nex : … (Eyes go to the side a bit surprised by her words) Oh, okay… that actually surprises me, thought you'd hate me for that...well, anyway, I’m gonna go to sleep, so I’ll see you later. Cerea : Okay… later. (Goes to her cot) The cool airs of the nearby shore breeze by, ruffling his split and frayed spines of hair. With a restless sigh, Nex drags himself to the site residence, and enters the room. Hardly tired, he sits in the room and lays on the small cot folding his arms behind his head, throwing one leg over the other, and stares hard at the sky through the see -through ceiling, the thoughts of today filling his mind. Nex : ...Heilo. that place left in scars by the Third War with that governmental facility enveloped by that massive cocoon. Those things of Seithr “Blue Sin”… and the Power of Azure… He says it to himself as though trying to piece it together in his tired mind. Nex holds his head in one hand as he gives a frustrated huff, nothing slides together easily. An uncomfortable pounding like a mallet to a gong resonates through his head, and each thump makes him clench it harder. Then, he feels an uncomfort fill in his chest. Likey just tired, or an anxiety attack... Nex reasons to himself with a wince, and tries to find comfort. He did get impaled by that thing after all, and if not for Heilo he’d of never gotten out of that place. Nex : (Reaches down to his chest and takes the locket into his hand) ...Wonder...if that guy would know anything on how to get to the Heart of the Government. He said he protects me, so maybe… he knows somethin… (Yawns with a stretch, tumbling to his side without care) shit...too tired to think right now… Nex’s eyes begin to close, the pain loses its edge, and as it leaves him completely he sinks into slumber in the quiet night, hoping not to have a nightmare of the place the cocoon stood. Outside the cot, on a higher ledge of the stone was the tall and imposing presence of Akuhei, his black coat ravaged by the winds in the night airs as his eyes glow, sitting on the stone as he looks down at the cot with a wicked intent hatching in his methodical mind. Akuhei : … The World’s most dreaded possibility... (Gains a large grin as he looks over to the northwest and at the frontier and puts his hand over the cocoon at the top) The future that’s already written and bound by a nexus of two. (Laughs) The gears can’t be stopped now, even if they struggle…(clenches his hand around it) looks like this Sequence might have value yet! His dark, faint chuckle cuts the night as the moon shimmers. ---- End of Sentinel of Enigma Continued in Girl of Destined Silver ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript